


Tell Me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season/Series 01, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean have wanted to tell each other the truth for so long....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** *Takes place during Asylum*

  
Author's notes: WARNING: Spoiler for "Asylum!"  


* * *

Tell Me

The Impala pulled to a dead stop just outside the twelfth room of the Clover Leaf Motel. The rain slapping the car viciously was the only sound to be heard. No quipping banter from either of the Winchester’s, no 80’s rock music; only the rain. Dean cut the engine and sat back in the seat for a moment, before throwing the car door open and stepping out into the rain, slamming the door behind him. Sam watched as his brother was soaked, trying to find the key to his room and fumbling to unlock the door and get inside. Sam sat in the car, starring after his brother. Dean hadn’t talked to him since they left the Roosevelt Asylum. Not like Sam blamed him. He’d said some pretty shitty things to Dean back at the asylum, but in his defense, he was possessed by a spirit. Frustrated, Sam slapped the dashboard. “Stupid fucking idiot,” Sam said to himself. “I didn’t mean any of it, you bastard!” He shouted. Dean knew Sam had been possessed, but he still wouldn’t talk to him. And he wanted to kick Dean’s ass for it. ‘It could be worse,’ a voice in the back of his head whispered. ‘You could have told him how you really feel about him.’ Just getting more pissed off, Sam opened the door and stepping from the car, slamming it shut so hard the frame shook. He stomped through the rain, getting soaked in the process. He burst through the door of the motel room, dripping and panting like a crazy man. Dean, who was riffling through his duffel bag, just looked at Sam, with peculiar eyes. Sam stared at his brother, and his knees almost buckled at the sight of him. His clothes were soaked and clung to his body, outlining the sculpture of his perfectly muscled body. His hair was wet and dripped down his face. The very sight of Dean was almost enough to make Sam go hard. Dean looked at Sam momentarily and went bag to searching in his bag. That was it for Sam. He crossed the room in three quick strides, spun Dean around and punched him square in the face. The blow was enough to knock Dean to the floor, stunned and confused. Sam jumped quickly on top of Dean and slapped his hands out of the way when Dean tried to fight back against him. Sam pushed Dean’s hands to the floor, ceasing his struggles. “You stupid, annoying, son of a bitch!” Sam shouted in Dean’s face. Dean stared up at Sam, waiting for the right moment… 

 

 

“You know I was possessed, you stupid fucker! So why the hell are you avoiding me like the plague?!” Sam screamed. His eyes were crazy and Dean was as scared as pissed off at the moment, but he stayed completely limp under Sam and stared him in the eyes. Sam calmed his breathing and released Dean’s hands. Once free, Dean flipped Sam onto his back and grabbed him by the throat as soon as he started squirmed and swearing. After a moment Sam calmed his movements when Dean’s grip tightened on his throat. “Are you quite finished?” Dean asked him calmly. Dean stared Sam directly in the eyes and suddenly Sam realized the position he was in. His brother on top of him, taking control of him; owning him. Just as Sam had always fantasized. It made his breathing stop, and the room became incredibly hot. Sam couldn’t respond so he just nodded his head. Dean smirked down at his little brother, as he remembered that when Sam and he were kids, this is how all their fights would end. Sam on his back, generally with a bloody nose and Dean standing above him with a smug smile plastered on his face. Dean stood up and offered his hand to Sam. Reluctantly Sam took it and was pulled to his feet; only to be put on his back again as Dean punched him. Sam held his jaw as it exploded in pain from the impact of Dean’s fist. He was almost positive there would be an imprint from the ring Dean was wearing. Before Sam could realize what was happening, Dean was on top of him again and his hands were back around his throat. “Now what the fuck is your problem, you dick?!” Dean growled at Sam. Sam glared up at Dean with fire in his eyes. “You know I was possessed by that damn spirit at the asylum and I didn’t mean anything I said, but still you’re avoiding me! What the fuck is your problem?!” Sam shouted, back. Dean should have realized this would come up, but as usual, he rolled his eyes and stood up. “I’m not avoiding you, Sammy.” Dean sighed as though it were the tenth time he’d said this to Sam and Sam wasn’t buying it. “Bullshit!” Sam exclaimed, jumping up. “You and I were just fine before this job and now it’s like I don’t even know you!” Sam shouted. Dean turned his back to Sam and closed his eyes. ‘I’m in love with you! That’s what’s fucking wrong with me!’ Dean shouted in his head. 

 

 

He pictured showing Sam what was wrong with him. He saw himself turning and pulling Sam into a violent, teeth clashing lip splitting kiss until they were both blue in the face. God, how Dean wanted to see Sam’s naked body beneath his naked body, shaking from the pleasure Dean had given him and begging for more. ‘God, I am a sick pervert! He’s my fucking brother!’ Dean’s mind shouted at him. He ripped himself from his fantasies before he had to explain the unnecessary hardness to his little brother. Dean forced a sarcastic chuckle through his lips and turned to face Sam. “Dude, you are such a girl!” Dean sneered, sarcastically. “You want me to go get you some chocolate and diamonds to make everything okay?” Sam’s face went a blistering shade of red and Dean, too late as usual, realized he’d gone a step too far. “I don’t need this, you stupid bastard!” Sam screamed, lunging at Dean. He slammed them both into the wall and held Dean by his wet shirt collar. “I don’t need the stress and I don’t need the sarcasm you insensitive prick!” Sam shouted in Dean’s face. Dean looked Sam in the eyes and longed to just lean in and kiss the shit out of his brother’s lips that were quivering with anger. “What do you need, Sammy?” Dean asked quietly, his voice shaking. Sam heard the fear in his brother’s voice. He felt a pang of regret when he realized he was the one causing it. He released Dean’s shirt and stepped back from his brother, starring at his shoes. He wanted Dean so much. He wanted Dean to tie him to his bed and have his way with him, and Sam knew that was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. He knew he could never have Dean the way he wanted him, and that hurt so bad it made Sam want to die. But it didn’t hurt nearly as bad as hearing the words of mortified, sickened hatred that would come from Dean if he ever knew how Sam really felt about him. Sam had to break his feelings for his brother any way he could. Even if it destroyed him in the process. “I want you to leave me alone,” Sam whispered, feeling the tears of sheer agony and self loathing fall from his eyes. Sam’s words hit Dean like a bullet to the chest and suddenly felt his heart snap. Sam had never said anything like that to him before and Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I can’t Sammy,” Dean replied, his voice barely stroking a whisper. Sam almost felt relief, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t keep feeling this way. Not because it was completely wrong and against every moral standard in existence, but because the pain he felt from never being able to have the only man he’d ever loved was just too much to bear. 

 

 

Mustering all the strength he had in his body, which wasn’t much anymore, Sam grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. “Why? Because no one else will put up with your pathetic bullshit like I have all these years?” Sam asked as he threw the door open and before Dean could even process that Sam was leaving, he stepped into the pouring rain, slamming the door behind him. Dean snapped from his mind at the sound of the slamming door and turned on legs that felt as though they were filled with Jell-O to face the door. Tears ran down his face as he replayed the last five minutes over again in his head. “Because I’m in love with you, Sammy.” Dean said to the empty room. Knowing that his heart was broken in ways that he may never recover from, Dean fell to his knees and sobbed. ‘Way to go, dumbass. You’ve really blown it this time.’ The voice in his head criticized. Dean wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees. “I know, I know, I know,” he sobbed. Dean hadn’t felt this broken since the night his mother died and part of him knew he wasn’t going to be put back together again this time.

 

 

Sam couldn’t remember when he fell in love with his brother. He just remembered always having Dean with him. Whether it was crammed in the Impala heading to their next job or having Dean hold him when he’d had a nightmare. Dean was always there for him as his best friend, his father, his brother… anything Sam needed him to be. ‘Not anything,’ the voice in his head contradicted, interrupting his memories. Sam sat on a bench in the park across the street from the motel. He kept his eyes locked on the Impala, hoping Dean would come out and drive somewhere so he could go back to the hotel, because ‘God damnit, it’s too fucking cold out here!’ Sam sat pouting and almost shivering in the freezing rain, wanting so badly to go back to the motel and change into dry clothes, but he couldn’t… not as long as Dean was there. He was beyond pissed at Dean and even more pissed at himself. His mind drifted back to the winter of 1995. Dean and John were hunting a werewolf in Whitefish, Montana and Sam, as usual, was hidden in the trees. He was frozen to the bone and was beginning to think he was going to die of hypothermia before his brother came to collect him. Sam had been hiding for almost two hours; he was tired and cold and wanted Dean to hurry the hell up. It was going on one in the morning and Sam was beginning to drift off, when he heard heavy boots crunching through the snow towards him, swiftly. He opened his eyes just to see Dean reach out for Sam and pull him into his arms. Sam snuggled into Dean’s chest and inhaled the scent of generic cologne, hair gel and old leather; the scent that was Dean Winchester; even though Sam never had four walls and a roof, that scent always meant home to him. Sam felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he reminisced about happier times with his brother, but the moment he came back to reality his heart shattered. Sam’s eyes flooded with tears and spilled over his eyes, running in symmetry with the rain that was soaking his face. ‘You stupid, spineless, son of a bitch,’ his mind shouted at him. ‘Get your ass back in that motel room and tell your brother the truth before it’s too late!’ Sam’s legs moved of their own volition and stood up, taking a hesitant step forwards. He froze in place and sat back down, realizing what he was about to do. “I can’t,” Sam whispered. ‘Can’t or won’t?!” The voice in his head screamed. He’s your fucking brother! He won’t ever hate you! Who knows…? Maybe he’ll understand.’ Sam shook his head and cradled it in his hands. ‘No wonder he calls you a girl. You’re smoother than a Ken doll down there,’ His logic taunted. Sam looked up and starred directly at the black ’67 muscle car and recalled Dean’s crude sarcasm from earlier that evening and felt the fire inside flare up. “Oh yeah,” Sam whispered through gritted teeth. “Watch me.” He said and stood up, stomping back towards the motel room with a purpose.

 

 

Dean remembered exactly when he’d fallen in love with Sam. It was Dean’s 18th birthday and Sam had been out at the arcade all day. His Dad was out on a hunt, as usual, so Dean was stuck alone in the motel room all day. Dean was almost hurt when Sam woke up and left for the arcade without so much as a ‘Happy Birthday,’ to his brother. Sam had left at nine that morning and it was almost four in the afternoon now. Dean was reading a gun magazine when he heard the motel door open and Sam stepped through with a lump under his jacket. “Whatcha got there, Sammy?” Dean asked casually, leaning against the bathroom doorframe. “Nothing,” Sam said, as he went to the fridge. “Doesn’t look like nothing. What is it?” Dean asked, walking towards Sam. “Nothing, Dean.” Sam said, sounding agitated. Dean walked over to Sam and tried to pull his jacket away to see what Sam was hiding from him. Sam shoved Dean backwards when he tried to pull the object out from under his jacket. “I said it was nothing, Dean. Back the fuck off!” Sam snapped. Dean took a step back, and starred at his brother. This wasn’t like Sam. He always remembered birthdays and was never a dick when it came to them. Dean expected his birthday to be forgotten by his father, but not by Sam. It almost hurt. Dean stepped backwards towards the bathroom, never taking his eyes off his brother who was searching the refrigerator for something to eat. “Okay, um… I’m gonna take a shower,” Dean whispered and turned into the bathroom, closing the door as a single tear fell down his cheek.

 

 

Twenty minutes later, Dean had finished his shower, gotten dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. He turned towards the living room and his jaw hit the floor. There were red and blue balloon’s all over the floor, and a sign hanging from the ceiling that read, “Happy 18th Birthday,” in big silver letters. His eyes moved to the desk and he saw a package wrapped in shiny gold paper with an envelope next to it. Tears came to Dean’s eyes as he slowly made his way to the living room. Sam was in the kitchen sticking a candle in a small cupcake when he saw Dean walking into the living room. He set the cupcake on the counter and ran to Dean’s side, throwing his arms around his big brother’s waist. “Happy birthday Dean,” Sam exclaimed. Dean embraced Sam, unable to take is eyes off the living room decorations that were there for him. “I bet you thought I forgot,” Sam laughed as he pulled back. Dean looked down at Sam with a smile on his face. “What is all this?” Dean asked his baby brother, tears clouding his voice. “I didn’t want you to see what I had under my jacket because it would have ruined the surprise,” Sam boasted. Dean’s heart was swelling with love for his brother as he was led to the desk chair and the package was thrown into his lap. 

 

 

“Open it,” Sam ordered with a dopey smile on his face. Dean smiled and yanked the paper off the small box. He pulled off the lid and took out the silver ring inside the box. He looked at it and felt as if he could burst into tears. “Sammy, where did you get the money to pay for this?” Dean choked. Sam gave him a sly smile and chuckled darkly. “Who says I paid for it?” Dean chuckled at his brother’s dark side. “Thanks, Sammy. I love it.” Dean whispered. He slid the silver band onto his ring finger on his right hand. It was a perfect fit. Sam thrust the envelope at Dean with excitement dancing in his eyes. Dean snickered at his little brother as he opened the card. It was a simple card with a beach scene on the front of it. The inside was blank except for Sam’s scribbled handwriting at the bottom. “Happy Birthday, Dean. I hope it’s as special and awesome as you are. Love always, Sammy.” Dean looked at his brother with tears in his eyes and pulled him into a hug. Sam had always been everything to him and it was on this night that Dean had his first dream about Sam and realized he was in love. Dean remembered all this as his stared at himself in the mirror of the motel bathroom, eyes red and swollen from all his sobbing. He’d really blown it with Sam and he knew it too. “How am I supposed to fix this?” Dean muttered to himself. ‘You know how!’ His mind screamed at him. ‘Go find him! Apologize for being such a dick and get him back!’ Dean glared at his reflection in the mirror. “I can’t!” Dean shouted. “I can’t… I want him,” He whispered. ‘All the more reason to fight for him,’ His logic pointed out. “In ways I shouldn’t!” He shouted again. The war going on inside him between what he wanted to do and what he needed to do was destroying him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pictured holding Sam’s naked body in his arms, panting. He saw Sam bend his head back and pulling Dean into a long, lingering kiss, only breaking it to whisper Dean’s name. Dean found himself moaning at the image and a surge of pure desire shot straight to his groin. He snapped his eyes open when his fantasy made him go from limp to rock hard in seconds. Breathing heavily, Dean turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face to calm himself down. He patted his face dry with the complimentary hand towel and looked at the man he saw staring at him in the mirror. He focused on the reflection of his eyes. He saw pain and longing wrapped in them. The longing to hold Sam in his arms as his lover and the pain of knowing he never could. 

 

‘Go find him…’ His mind whispered again. Tears filled Dean’s eyes. He couldn’t stand the idea of being away from Sam, but he knew that if Sam came back the pain would be unbearable. Dean’s chin began to quiver and a single tear ran down his face. ‘Go! Find him, now!’ His mind shouted. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head violently. ‘Do it!’ “No!” Dean shouted just as the door to the motel room flew open. Dean spun around just in time to see his little brother come through the door. Both brothers’ stared at each other, stunned by the other’s composure; Dean, with puffy red eyes from crying and Sam who was soaked through and through with wild eyes. Neither of the Winchester’s could deny the reassuring pleasure they felt at seeing the other. They continued to stare, both panting, for a minute without speaking a word before Dean cleared his throat, shattering the silence. “Sammy, I-” he whispered. “You want to know the truth?” Sam asked gruffly, cutting Dean off. He stared at his younger brother with confusion. “The truth about what?” Dean asked quietly. “When we were at the asylum, that stupid doctor made me say some seriously fucked up shit that wasn’t even close to true,” Sam said as he moved to stand beside his bed and peeled off his soaking wet jacket and threw it on the chair. Dean’s cock gave an interested twitch at the sight of Sam in his wet clothes that clung to him so perfectly. “So I was just wondering if you wanted to know what I really think about you,” Sam said, staring Dean down. Dean couldn’t make his mouth move, so he just nodded his head, yes. Sam took a deep breath. “Dean,” He began, dropping his eyes to the floor. “You are a pain in the ass.” He said. Dean’s eyes almost immediately filled with tears at his brother’s intro and he didn’t want to hear anymore. “You listen to crappy music; you care about your car than most normal people do. You can’t say one thing without a sarcastic comment and you’re always making some stupid joke.” Sam concluded, looking at Dean again. Dean looked at the floor, a few tears falling to the carpet. Sam took another deep breath and took two long strides across the room, setting his hands on Dean’s shoulders. “However,” he whispered, causing Dean’s head to snap up and look directly into Sam’s eyes that were full of soft desire. “I couldn’t picture going one day without any of it. You’re my brother and I love you just the way you are.” Sam whispered. Dean sucked in a ragged breath and smiled when tears fell from his eyes. Not because he was sad, but because he’d never been so in love in his life. Sam smiled when he saw his brother’s face light up at his honesty. 

 

 

Feeling love brim from every corner of his heart, Dean pulled Sam into a hug, and never wanted to let him go. Sam nuzzled his face into his brother’s hair. “I’m sorry,” Sam whispered. ‘And?’ His logic challenged. Sam froze at the reminder. He knew he needed to tell Dean the truth about how he felt, but he wasn’t ready for it. He was downright terrified. He stayed frozen with his arms around Dean, trying to say something, but no words would come from his mouth. ‘Junkless sissy…’ His logic muttered. Sam tightened his grip around Dean and set his jaw. He knew his logic was right. Sam took a deep breath and pulled back from Dean. He stared at his older brother and thought back to all of the times he’d wanted to wrap his arms around Dean and pull him into an everlasting kiss and let the world fade away, but he’d never had the courage, not that he had it now, but he knew that it was now or never. Sam took a last deep breath and closed his eyes. Dean stopped breathing and sucked in a sharp breath when Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head in towards Dean’s. Their first kiss was brief. Just enough to let them both know what was happening. There was an explosion inside both men when Sam brushed his lips against Dean’s. Sam’s lips were so soft when they pressed against Dean’s for the first time. Sam tasted so sweet. Almost like honey. It made Dean’s mouth water. Sam reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Dean’s and rested his head against Dean’s. “Sorry,” Sam whispered. ‘That’s your cue, Dumbass!’ Dean’s mind screamed at him. 

 

A low growl built in the back of Dean’s throat and both his hands flew up to hold either side of Sam’s face. Looking into Sam’s eyes with a crazy man’s expression, Dean’s pulled Sam in for a lip splitting, teeth clinking kiss. Surprised, Sam’s arms snaked around Dean’s torso as he kissed him back. Dean’s tongue ran along Sam’s mouth seeking entrance, which Sam’s happily gave. The two, tongue battled for dominance in the kiss as Dean slipped his fingers through Sam’s belt loops and tugged him to one of the beds. Sam felt himself start to get lightheaded from the kiss, but he didn’t care. He finally owned Dean’s mouth in a reality melting kiss and he wasn’t about to break it. Dean pushed Sam backwards until the back of Sam’s legs hit the bed. Dean continued to push Sam back until they were both falling, wrapped in the kiss and in each other’s arms. Sam hit the bed a second before Dean did, and groaned in pleasure when he felt Dean’s weight hit him, and Dean misunderstood. He broke the kiss, and pulled back starring in Sam’s eyes with a frantic look. Sam gave him a slight smile, which Dean gave back to him. “How long?” Dean panted, desperate for air. “Forever,” Sam whispered. Dean’s heart sang at those words and he claimed Sam’s lips for another kiss. This was slower than the last. Deeper and more passionate and dripping with lust. Sam’s cock was rock hard and straining against his boxers, desperate for release. Dean rolled over and pulled Sam on top of him. He felt the heat of Sam’s erection against his and he moaned as his cock grew impossibly harder. He pulled him mouth from the older Winchester’s and started planting gentle kisses down Dean’s cheek, his neck, throat and chest, never taking his eyes from his brother’s. Dean wanted nothing more than to be buried in Sam, but there was no slick use handy and ‘Goddamn it, I’ve waited for this for too long to let it be some redneck, spit coated, sex poll!’ So even though it killed Dean, he knew their first time was gonna have to wait. Sam didn’t come to the same realization as his brother, and started work undoing Dean’s belt. “Sammy,” Dean whispered his brother’s name, which sounded like a prayer. Sam didn’t look up. He just kept hungrily undoing his older brother’s pants. Wishing he could let his brother continue what he was doing, Dean reached down and grabbed Sam’s hands. Surprised, Sam’s eyes flew up to meet Dean’s. ‘Oh, god! He’s changed his mind!’ Sam thought frantically. ‘Shut the hell up!’ His logic snapped back at him. 

 

 

“What?” Sam almost whined as he sat up. Dean laughed and gripped Sam by his shirt, pulling his mouth back to his. “Not tonight,” Dean whispered against his brother’s mouth. “Why not,” Sam asked desperately, whimpering in pleasure when his brother fisted his denim clad cock. “Because we don’t have all the necessary ingredients to make this the most amazing night ever,” Dean explained. “We do it tomorrow, we could have candles, champagne, whipped cream maybe?” Sam groaned at the thought of licking whipped cream off of Dean’s sex blown body. “Dean, please,” Sam whispered, wanting sex with Dean, Right here and now. “Please, let me-” Sam begged, losing his train of thought when Dean flipped them again, putting him on top. He nipped the cartilage of Sam’s ear and smiled when his baby brother shivered in pure pleasure from it. “Not tonight,” Dean whispered as he laid feather kisses down Sam’s jaw line, down to his throat. “Dean,” Sam whispered, wanting Dean to own him. Dean was coating Sam’s throat with kitten licks and he looked up at his desperate brother and decided to take pity on him. He pushed himself back up to Sam’s lips and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “Okay Sammy,” Dean said and straddled his younger brother’s hips. “Here’s a small glimpse into your future.” 

 

 

Before Sam could ask what Dean meant, he’d already yanked off the younger Winchester’s belt and was unzipping his pants. Dean shoved his hand down Sam’s jeans and boxers and gripped his brother’s hardness and stroked it slowly. “Oh, god Dean yes,” Sam whispered. “Oh, Dean. Dean, please.” Sam begged. He’d wanted this for so long and it took everything he had not to come hard and fast like a thirteen year old boy. Both Winchester’s knew Dean was the one in calling all the shots tonight and it gave him intense pleasure to know that his brother was begging for Dean to provide him with pleasure. Dean’s strokes became more erratic and were twisting on the upturn, which was driving Sam completely insane. “Oh, god fucking damn Dean. Yeah, just like that,” Sam panted. Sam knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer and it wasn’t helping with Dean whispering little obscenities in his ear. “You like that Sammy? You like you’re big brother jerking you off? Is that what you like?” Sam was barely holding on by a string and Dean seemed to sense it too. “I love you, Sammy.” Dean whispered. Sam would have come to the sound of those words alone, but Dean’s grip was denying his release. “Dean,” Sam whimpered, wanting so badly to come all over Dean’s hands and watch him lick it off. “Beg me, Sammy.” Dean said, smiling sadistically. Sam was sweating and trying so hard not to scream. “Pl, please Dean. Please,” Sam stuttered. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam roughly, his tongue flooding his younger brother’s mouth. “Please,” Sam nearly screamed into the kiss. Dean smiled at his brother’s desperation. “Come for me baby,” Dean whispered as he released Sam’s cock. Those words were Sam’s undoing and with a screamed, ‘DEAN!’ Sam’s climax was there, barreling into him with such intensity that he actually saw stars. Dean smiled as his hand was covered with his brother’s seed. He gathered the younger Winchester into his arms, whose body was rocking with aftershocks from his orgasm. Once Sam’s breathing had returned to normal, he leaned his head back and looked up at Dean. “I love you too, Dean.” He whispered. Dean grinned down at his brother and chuckled. “Somehow, ‘I’m amazing,’ just doesn’t seem to cut it.” Dean said with a smug grin. “Jerk” “Bitch” Both brothers’ smiled at the exchange and Dean leaned his head down and pulled Sam in for one last breath taking kiss. 

 

 

“Tomorrow? You promise?” Sam whispered to his brother. Dean smiled at his brother. “I promise, baby.” Dean chuckled and lay down, pulling his brother to his chest. Dean stroked Sam's back as he hummed the chorus to some Metallica song. “Tell me you love me,” Sam whispered to Dean who smiled in the dark at the random request. “I love you, baby,” Dean said. And with that, both Winchesters' fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, content and excited for the day to come.

 

END


End file.
